Smile
by UniversalWhippingBoy
Summary: On suggestion from Teal'c, Jack takes Jonas fishing at the cabin. And stuff couldn't have gone more wrong. Really, it couldn't. I tried to think of other stuff to go wrong and I couldn't think of anything. RR...!
1. Invitation

"Are you sure?" Jack O'Neill asked, looking at Teal'C.  
  
"I do believe that it would be very beneficial for the team," Teal'C replied, looking right back.  
  
"Okay. I'll go ask him," Jack said. He headed out the door, but turned back just outside of it to look at Teal'C. "Hey T, are you sure that you---"  
  
Teal'C stood up, walked over to him, raised an eyebrow and slammed the door.  
  
"Well a simple 'no' would have be efficiant," Jack mumbled, "Jeeez."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas Quinn hunched over his work. He wasn't actually doing it. He was trying, but he couldn't get his mind off of Jack. Jonas had been at the SGC for three monthes already. Teal'C and Sam had warmed to him weeks ago and Jack still gave off the icy exterior that hasn't changed at all since they first met.  
  
Not that he blamed Jack or anything. It was entirely Jonas' fault. Daniel was dead and he had been Jack's best friend, no, more like brothers than friends.   
  
'And I came and took it all apart,' Jonas thought.  
  
He felt like crying and he could almost feel the tears well up in his eyes. He forced a smile on his face and continued his work.  
  
"Smile..." he muttered with gravel, "Smile and nobody will know. They have had enough sadness with what you have caused; Don't cause them anymore."  
  
A loud slam of a door took him by surprise and he jolted up, knocking his mug of tea into his lap.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," Jonas squeaked, ignoring the burning liquid seeping through his BDUs. Inside he was cowering with fear wondering what he had done wrong and on the outside he had a small smile plastered on his face. He quickly returned the mug to the surface of the desk.  
  
Jack regarded him with a grin as he leaned against the doorframe. He basked in the Kelownan's unease for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Pack your bags," Jack said, "We ship out in an hour."  
  
Jonas' smile faltered. "E-Excuse me?"  
  
Jack turned around, opened the door and called over his shoulder. "You and me. We're going fishing." And then he left.  
  
Jonas watched the door where Jack had been.  
  
"I must be dellusional," he said to nobody in particular. "Jack just invited me to go fishing with him..."  
  
Jonas visuably paled. 


	2. Supper

~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas walked slowly, testing the area, as if it were some sort of dream. An unimaginable dream or alternate reality where Jonas Quinn and Jack O'Neill actually got along. He blinked a few times as he regarded Jack leaning, seemingly in boredom, against the large black truck and shifted the weight of his pack.  
  
"Well c'mon then!" Jack called, "Hurry up! The fish are calling!"  
  
Jonas ducked his head in embarrassment and quickly walked up to the Colonel. Jack took Jonas' pack and tossed it into the back of the truck next to his own.  
  
Two hours into the four hour drive, Jack broke the slightly awkward silence and Jonas stopped twidling his thumbs.  
  
"I'm hungry," Jack announced, "Do you want to stop and get a bite to eat? I know a nice little place just up the road?"  
  
"Sure," Jonas replied. As the place came into veiw, Jonas regarded it with scrutiny. "A biker bar, Jack?" Jonas looked worried.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was still grinning when they entered the bar; Mainly because of Jonas' reaction. The alien's eyes were a wide mixture of awe and fear and his skin was a little more pale than usual.  
  
"It's okay," Jack assured himself, "Just having a little fun... He'll be fine."  
  
Jonas followed Jack to a table and they sat and waited to be waited on.  
  
"Why aren't you smiling?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
Jonas shrugged, "I've been in a bar before."  
  
"Yeh. But never one on Earth," Jack whispered.  
  
The hairs on the back of Jonas' neck stood up. "Yeh I guess so." And then he smiled.  
  
"Is there a bathroom here?" Jonas asked quietly. Jack motioned towards one off in the far corner, just passed a table full of big, burly leather-clad bikers.  
  
"I'll be right back," Jonas said slowly, "If the waitress comes---"  
  
"Don't worry," Jack said, cutting him off, "I'll order for you."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Jonas said quickly, "Just order me a banana or something..." and then he got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Banana it is," Jack muttered. He watched Jonas walk away, "What is wrong with you, Jonas? You're never not hungry..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas splashed cold water onto his face and stared blankly at his reflection. He wasn't smiling anymore. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Jack was doing. Testing him. Seeing how far he could go. A test of endurance on Jonas' part. He would just have to wait it out and hope he passed.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open and a pair of the bikers entered. They sandwiched Jonas at the sinks and started to wash their hands.  
  
"Hey there," one of them said to Jonas in a deep voice, "I'm Jake and this here is my buddy Paul."  
  
"What's yer name sweetheart?" asked Paul.  
  
"Jonas," he replied uneasily, turning off the tap. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. As he pulled his hands away from the tap, Jake grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward.  
  
"Where ya going Jonas?" Jake asked, "We're just tryin' small talk."  
  
"I gotta get back to my friend..." Jonas weakly said, attempting to pull away.  
  
"You're trying to leave," Paul said profoundly, feigning hurt. "Dontcha like us at all?"  
  
Jonas tried to smile sweetly at them, "Please, let go of my arm."  
  
"Hey Paul!" Jake cooed, "This one is pretty darned cute. And he's all ours..."  
  
Jake grabbed Jonas by the hair and pulled him rougly into a kiss.  
  
Almost helpless against the larger man and unable to see well for his mouth being forcibly occupied, Jonas did the only thing he could do.  
  
Jonas kneed Jake in the crotchial area and got the hell outta there, taking a heavey slap on the face as he did so.  
  
"Took so long I thought you'd drowned yourself in the sink," Jack quipped as Jonas reached the table.  
  
"Can we go?" Jonas asked quietly.  
  
"Go?" Jack asked, "But you didn't get a chance to---"  
  
"I'll eat it later," Jonas replied.  
  
"Ooookay..." Jack watched Jonas as the other man waited for him to stand. Jonas' knuckles, curled tightly around the back of the chair, were turning white.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're almost there," Jack said to his passenger, "The cabin is just around this corner.  
  
Jonas nodded, absently rubbing his cheek, and smile brightly at the scenary. Nothing within the SGC was this pretty.  
  
"Here we are!" Jack proclaimed, "Welcome to the O'Neill fishing cabin." 


	3. Fishing

Part Three  
  
Jack's cabin was... Jonas couldn't even think of a word to describe it and he stood wide-eyed staring at the wooden structure and surroundings.  
  
Jonas thought that Jack couldn't have possibly chosen a better place for it to be as the sun shone down highlighting the lake and making the front  
  
steps glisten. Like a starway to Heavan.  
  
"Welcome to the O'Neill cabin!" interrupted the Colonel, his voice piercing through Jonas' mind.  
  
"It's... nice..." Jonas replied wavering, unsure of what exactly to say.  
  
"So," Jack said, "Let's fish!"  
  
Mere moments later, they had set up two lawn chairs on the dock. They sat for a long time, neither speaking because neither knew what to say. Until something hit Jack.  
  
Jack handed Jonas a fishing pole. Jonas proceeded to smile, his eyes lighting up as he accepted the piece of wood with the attached plastic string.  
  
"Never been fishing before?" Jack asked, a glint of evil in his eye.  
  
"No," Jonas exclaimed, "It's my first time."  
  
Jack's eyes glittered, "I'll teach you!"  
  
"...Oookay..."  
  
"Take the fishing pole..." Jonas took it in his hand. "Okay, now cast the line."  
  
"Cast it? I don't understand...?"  
  
"Throw it."  
  
"Oh. Uh... okay." Jonas looked at O'Neill's face with great uncertainty, raised the rod high backwards and threw it into the deep lake water. He turned to O'Neill to see if he had done it right and mentally cringed.  
  
Jack's face was agaust.  
  
"No!" Jack yelled, watching the thin pole floating upon the water, many metres from shore, "Not the whole thing! Just the line!"  
  
Ooops.  
  
Jonas bit his lip.  
  
"Oh, well, okay. I'll get it."  
  
"Jonas what are you..."  
  
Jack barely got the beginning of his sentance out when Jonas quickly kicked off his boots and socks and dived into the cold water.  
  
Jack stared, stunned, and flopped back onto his chair, fishing pole in one hand, beer can in the other and the brim of his hat guarding wide  
  
unbelieving eyes from the sun.  
  
"Oh, fer cryin' out loud..."  
  
Jonas broke the surface of the lake next to the fishing rod and grabbed it with one hand, raising it high above his head triumphantly. Jack grinned as Jonas went under again; the swimming man forgetting to tread water.  
  
Jack shook his head slightly as Jonas pulled himself up onto the deck, t-shirt (black) and shorts (khaki borrowed from Teal'c) crying water all over the deck.  
  
Jonas handed Jack the fishing pole. "Got it back," he grinned.  
  
"Yeh," Jack grumbled, "I saw."  
  
"A-Are you still gonna teach me?" Jonas asked hopefully, "I really wanna learn. A-And Teal'C and Sam say you know everything about fish..."  
  
Jack grinned inwardly at that. "Maybe tommorrow okay?" Jack pulled himself to his feet and tossed Jonas a towel off the back of the chair, "It's getting late."  
  
Jonas shivered and wrapped the towel around himself, dipping his toes into the cool water. He hadn't noticed that it was getting dark. The sun had almost disappeared, giving the surrounding skies an glowing orangey-red tint.  
  
"You coming in?" Jack called back to him.  
  
"Uh... yeh," Jonas replied slowly, "In a minute okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jonas heard the slam of the door behind him and he sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh clean air and reveling at the cool breeze  
  
as it flowed through his hair. There was deffinately nothing like this in the mountain. 


	4. Kidnapped

Jack awoke that morning with a smile on his face. No, not a smile. A grin. A very wide, very happy grin. He was remembering he was at his cabin in Minnesota. He was remembering last night trying to teach Jonas how to fish.  
  
It wasn't all bad.  
  
Jack thought that it would be a Hell-on-Earth experiance spending his entire downtime with Jonas Quinn. But he was wrong once again --although he would never actually admit to it-- and Jonas was turning out to be kind of fun ...In an amusing depreciating way...  
  
He heard shuffling from the guestroom and looked up from his frootloops to see the subject of his ponderings enter.  
  
"Good morning Colonel," Jonas said in a thick sleepy voice.  
  
"Hey Jo---" Jack halted in mid-speech, smile gone, staring the other man.  
  
Jonas fidgeted self-consciously. "What?" he asked, afraid he had done something wrong.  
  
"Your face..." Jack ventured.  
  
Jonas stared at him dumbly. 'Is he trying to covertly tell me that I'm ugly or something?!' he thought, bewildered.  
  
By this time, Jack was hovering his hand all around the jawline area.  
  
Jonas reached up and touched his own jaw and quickly snapped his hand away. It stung. Jonas' eyes narrowed in thought for a second and the memory of those men from yesturday afternoon came flooding into his head.  
  
"Ahh," Jonas said, "It's nothing."  
  
"It sure as hell doesn't LOOK like nothing!"  
  
Jonas jumped back a little at Jack's outburst and cradled the area with his hand, shocked. "Really, Jack. It's okay."  
  
"No!" Jack yelled in reply, "It's not okay! Not at all! You look like you've been beaned in the face with a deformed baseball! So tell me what  
  
happened?!"  
  
"I-I was hit," Jonas stuttered, "T-this uh---Yesturday, in the, uhm..."  
  
"Bathroom?" Jack finished, "That's why you wanted to leave so quickly?"  
  
"Yeh," Jonas nodded, "That's it."  
  
"Damnit Jonas! You should've told me, why didn't you?! I coulda kicked their asses! Never let anybody push you around like that! You hear me?!"  
  
It was hard not to hear him. He was yelling so loudly that all of Minnesota could probably hear him.  
  
'Oh no,' Jonas thought, 'He's gonna hate me forever now. We were getting along just fine and then I had to go and ruin it. Damnit, can't I do anything right!' He was near tears, but he didn't want to cry. That would just make Jack hate him more.  
  
Jack had stopped his tirade and was now staring guitily at Jonas' face. The grey-blue eyes glazing over, building up tears.  
  
"Damnit," Jack muttered to himself, then said outloud. "But that's over and done with now, head on outside and set your chair up. Fishing lessons  
  
start as soon as I'm finished my frootloops."  
  
Jonas abled a small nodd and headed outside, walking passed Jack as if he were walking the Green Mile.  
  
Jack sighed and shoved a spoonful of frootloops into his mouth.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
The bowl was almost empty when he heard Jonas give out a sharp cry and Jack jumped to his feet.  
  
"Oh great, he probably fell into the lake or got the fishhook tangled in his hair or..." Jack jumped outside and looked around. "Jonas?!" he called  
  
out. No reply. "C'mon Jonas! Show yourself!"  
  
Jack heard something whizzing through the air and then felt a pang of pain shoot up through his leg. He looked down and grasped the offending object, staring at it dumbly with ever-hazing vision.  
  
"A... a dart...?"  
  
The ground rushed up to him and then nothing. 


	5. State of Sogginess

Sam giggled slightly as she pulled her car away from the SGC. Jack was going to be so happy.

"This was a most excellent idea MajorCarter," Teal'c said as he sat in the passenger seat with a Teal'C-like expression on his face.

"I just hope Jack didn't kill him yet," Sam said, a little too cheerily.

"I do not believe that Colonel O'Neill could resort to JonasQuinn's death," Teal'c replied.

"It's a figure of speech Teal'c," Sam replied, grinning, "What I meant is..."

"I am aware of what it means," Teal'C replied, "I am also aware of JonasQuinn's fighting skills as of late. It would be a challenge for Colonel O'Neill to beat JonasQuinn in a fighting match."

Sam shook her head slowly, too lazy to contradict the confident Jaffa.

"Are we nearing our destination MajorCarter?"

"Yup, almost there. Just a few more minutes."

"Indeed."

Exactly a few more minutes later, they arrived; Sam parking her vehicle next to Jack's truck.

"Jack! Jonas!" Sam called, entered the cabin, "Hello!" She turned slightly back to Teal'c, "I don't think they're here."

The two searched the cabin, finding nothing.

"I do not believe they left of their own free will," Teal'c stated.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked and Teal'c pointed to the bowl on the kitchen table. Sam walked over and inspected the soggy froot-loops. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't like soggy frootloops."

"I believe he would devour them before they had a chance to enter this state."

"State of soggyness," Sam said slowly, "Yeh." The pair moved on to the lake area, where Sam immeadiately voiced on the presence of the two chairs all set up at the edge of the dock. She noticed something small and red right on the very edge of it.

"MajorCarter!" Teal'c called to her, "I have found something."

"So've I!" Sam said. She picked up the small red object and examined it throughly, being very careful not to prick her finger. She turned back to her friend. "Teal'C! I found..." she paused when she realized that both her an Teal'c were holding up identical items. "We both found. Darts"  
-  
-

-  
-  
His head hurt.

Like hell.

He tried to move.

OW. Dang.

Jack looked up through hazy, most-likely bloodshot eyes.

He was in a room with white walls and a white-and-blue tile floor. The ceiling was stucco and also white.

At the moment, Jack hated white.

He squelched his eyes together for a second and tried to reach a hand up to wipe the sleep away and he found himself bonded with a thick black leather strap. To the ceiling. His hands were bound to the ceiling and his feet were bound to the floor. Via big thick leather straps. Dang again.

Had he been asleep?

No.

No, of course not.

He had been eating his frootloops when something happened to Jonas and he went outside and got shot in the leg with... what? Something red. A dart. That's it. He was shot in the leg with a...

"Oh fer crying out loud," Jack muttered quietly, as to elude his captures of his awakened state.

Jonas. The word flashed through his mind. Where was Jonas? Was he okay? Did they take him too?

Jack's eyes sprang open -to the protest of his aching head- and he looked around the room. He didn't have to look far.

The Kelownan was right on front of him, albeit on the other side of the room, but directly in Jack's line of veiw.

Jonas was unconscious, with a bit of blood on his upper lip and the bruise on his jaw from the other day, but other than that he didn't look to bad. The leather straps bound his wrists to what looked like, to Jack's extreme dismay, the headposts to a bed. Jonas' feet were just tied together.

A soft moan erupted from the Kelownan's lips and grey-blue eyes blinked their way into the light.

Jack hesitated for a second then spoke, "Jonas?"

"J-J'ck?" Jonas squinted towards the voice.

"Yeh Junior," Jack said, "How ya feeling?"

There was a moment of silence while Jonas searched for his words. "My head hurts." Jack snickered. "Any idea where we are? How long was I out?"

"Don't know where, but judging by the blood on your face I'd say a few hours..."

"Blood?" Jonas asked, startled.

"Yeh, well..."

Jack's words were interupted as the door flew open.

"Well, Well!" said the voice of the man in a door, "Welcome back to the land of the living boys!" His eyes held a glint of pleasure as they landed onto Jonas' bound form.

Jonas' eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little in a quiet yelp of fear as his mind repeated a mantra of 'not again'. 


	6. Little Brother

A/N: Yeh, I know i'm being mean... But that's okay! This is fun. In a sadistic kinda way. cough apologies in advance to LJQ and, Leigh the Wonderlord: I don't wish to kill you, just bring you close to death, then back again, over and over and over and over:D I PROMISE I won't kill anyone. I hate deathfics! Although I admit that I love to make them work reeeally hard to survive (but they always do)

Jack noticed Jonas shift uneasily at the sight of their captures, but thought nothing of it.

'Probably just afraid or something...' Jack thought to himself, but couldn't pull away the evil little nagging feeling he had.

"Hey guys," Jack said, in his most positive voice... which was coincidentally his most patronizing... as he named them UglyOne and UglyTwo, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," UglyOne replied, "Just a little torture. This and that." UglyTwo pulled a long hunting knife from a pack and UglyOne smirked. "Mostly that."

Jack inwardly twitched, but remained stoic on the outside. "Hunt do ya? I try to get in some sometimes. Y'know between fighting evil and kicking ass like yours. It's a more time consuming job than most people think." Jack gave them his best puppydog face, "Please don't make me kill you? Do you know how much paperwork goes with killing people? It's a hassle I just don't want to-"

Jack was cut off by a sharp slap to his face delivered from UglyOne. Who wasn't smiling anymore.

"Enough," UglyOne demanded, "Colonel Jack O'Neill of the USAF. You will tell us what we want to know."

"No," Jack replied, "It really doesn't work that way. There's even more paperwork there than killing somebody."

"I hear that there is an alien living amoung the SGC. One from a warring planet called Kelowna."

"You hear wrong."

UglyOne hit O'Neill again. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Who is the alien?"

"Okay," Jack muttered, avoiding Jonas' eyes, "You got me. His name... His name is Bob. AlienBob. Breathes underwater and wears square pants..."

Jonas flinched as they hit Jack again. This time bringing the knife close to the older man's skin.

"We gotta wise guy eh?" UglyOne grinned, pressing the knife down hard into Jack's chest. "I don't like people with smart mouthes."

The knife easily slit through the material and Jack clenched his teeth as his skin was sliced slowly-the spikes of the hunting knife grinding down onto him and the friction burning him.

"Who is the Alien?" UglyOne repeated.

Jack kept his mouth shut this time.

UglyTwo turned to UglyOne. "Sir?" UglyTwo muttered, "Is Jonas any good here?"

Jack's thoughts immediately sprang up. 'How do they know his name?' Outloud, he cocked an eyebrow, Teal'C-style.

"He's my little brother," Jack proclaimed, inwardly grinning at the look that Jonas gave him and cursing himself for the bad excuse, "I just picked up the little brat on my way out here. He doesn't know a thing."

"I didn't see any Military records on him, sir," UglyTwo replied with an evil glint.

"He still might be useful," UglyOne frowned, then suddenly smiled demonically, "Just in case and, of course, we can... Play... with him later. Hmm?"

UglyTwo grinned back and Jack couldn't help but notice the look of fear on Jonas' face. There was deffinately something Jonas knew that Jack didn't. 


End file.
